Turret Emplacement
Turret Emplacement armed with a Battle Cannon]] A Turret Emplacement is a small, static strongpoint used by the Astra Militarum and various Planetary Defence Forces. The emplacement mounts a single weapon that is crewed by a few specially trained Imperial Guardsmen or plantary militiamen, usually numbering two or three personnel. These static emplacements are commonly used to defend important strategic locations, along with providing protection for their own mounted weapon. These emplacements are usually placed near locations that require static defences, such as Adeptus Administratum structures, Adeptus Astartes forward command bases and strategic locations, bridges, starports, Adeptus Arbites precincts, munition storehouses, and fuel depots. Turret Emplacements can also form integral parts of defence lines and trench works. Construction and Combat Role Turret Emplacements are very versatile and are designed to accommodate the turret of many standard Imperial Guard vehicles, from Leman Russ Battle Cannons, to Chimera Multi-Lasers. They can also be used to mount Tarantula Sentry Guns, or specifically designed turrets made for use solely as emplacement weapons. The Turret Emplacement can be armed with just about any heavy weapon in the Imperium's arsenal. The inside of a Turret Emplacement is small, stuffy, and cramped with barely enough room to operate the turret. Fortunately for their crew they are much larger than they appear, with much of the emplacement located underground. The underground portion of the emplacement features separate compartments for ammunition storage, communications equipment, ventilation and air filtration machines, a Plasma Generator to provide power, and small living quarters used by the crew as a sleeping compartment and for storage of their rations and other equipment. The underground location of these vital compartments makes Turret Emplacements difficult to destroy. Also, Turret Emplacements forming a defensive line around a strategic location, such as the approaches to cities and spaceports, can be inter-connected via underground tunnels. These subterranean tunnel networks can connect Turret Emplacements together or to other defensive structures such as pillboxes and heavier static fortifications. Many Turret Emplacements also feature secure hidden exits connected to escape tunnels, allowing the crew to safely evacuate in case of catastrophic damage to their turret. The biggest problem with Turret Emplacements is their inability to move, as they are permanent structures. The location of an emplacement must be precise, as the turret must have a line-of-sight to engage its target but must also be well protected with natural terrain features lest it simply be targeted by enemy artillery or airstrikes and be destroyed. The structure must also be placed in an area that is not prone to flooding, as an emplacement is useless if filled with water. Armament Turret Emplacements can be armed with a wide variety of turret-mounted weaponry, most commonly the turret weapons taken from Leman Russ main battle tanks or Chimera transports. The most common Turret Emplacement mounts its turret upon a metal structure that houses the turret ring and electric motor used to rotate the turret. This structure is also the location of the primary entrance and exit into the emplacement. There are other, less common types of emplacement in use such as those made out of rockcrete. The Turret Emplacement is capable of being armed with a set of twin-linked Heavy Bolters, a Heavy Flamer, a Battle Cannon, a Multi-Laser, a Lascannon, an Autocannon, twin-linked Autocannons, a Plasma Cannon, a Plasma Destroyer, a Missile Launcher or twin-linked Missile Launchers, a Multi-Melta, a Demolisher Cannon, a Vanquisher Cannon, or an Inferno Cannon. The emplacement can also mount a Tarantula Sentry Gun armed with twin-linked Heavy Bolters, a Multi-Melta, or twin-linked Lascannons. It is also believed that the Turret Emplacement can be armed with fixed versions of the Hydra Flak Cannon, Manticore Missiles and launcher, or an Earthshaker Cannon. The emplacement can be covered in camouflage netting to better conceal it from the foe and can also be equipped with a searchlight to illuminate and blind enemy targets during night time attacks. Turret Emplacements used by the Adeptus Astartes are few and far between, this is due in most part to the way the Astartes wage war, acting as assault forces that seek to destroy their enemies as quickly as possible rather than long, drawn-out campaigns. When the Space Marines do need to make use of static emplacements they always turn to either Tarantula Sentry Guns or Turret Emplacements outfitted with Tarantula Sentry Turrets, this is so no Space Marines are needed to man the turret. Space Marine Turret Emplacements outfitted with Tarantula Sentry Guns are almost always armed with either twin-linked Heavy Bolters for anti-infantry defence, or twin-linked Missile Launchers for anti-armour duty. It is probable, although unrecorded in Imperial records, if the Astartes make use of any other Tarantula Turret weapons upon their emplacements, such as twin-linked Lascannons or Hyperios Air Defence Missile Launchers. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Sabre Gun Platform *Tarantula Sentry Gun Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 198-202 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pg. 166 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pp. 144, 189 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pg. 187 *''Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Dark Crusade'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War - Soulstorm'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) Gallery TurretEmplacement01.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Mordian Iron Guard 16th Regiment armed with a set of twin-linked Heavy Bolters TurretEmplacement02.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Balle 132nd Regiment armed with an Autocannon; this emplacement is part of the Balle Alpha defences TurretEmplacement03.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Death Korps of Krieg 28th Armoured Regiment armed with a Heavy Flamer; this emplacement was used on the planet Galan V TurretEmplacement04.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Magdellan 6th Armoured Regiment armed with a Battle Cannon; this emplacement was used during the Tsaragrad Campaign TurretEmplacement05.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Death Korps of Krieg 28th Armoured Regiment armed with a Plasma Destroyer; this emplacement was used on the planet Galan V TurretEmplacement06.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Armageddon Steel Legion armed with a Demolisher Cannon; this emplacement was used in the defence of Hive Hades during the Third War for Armageddon TurretEmplacement08.jpg|A Turret Emplacement of the Cadian Shock Troopers' 9th Regiment armed with a Vanquisher Cannon; this emplacement is part of the defences of Cadia TurretEmplacement07.jpg|A Turret Emplacement armed with a Tarantula Sentry Gun with a set of twin-linked Heavy Bolters TurretEmplacement10.jpg|An Imperial Guard Turret Emplacement, front-side view TurretEmplacement11.jpg|An Imperial Guard Turret Emplacement, front-side view TurretEmplacement12.jpg|An Imperial Guard Turret Emplacement, rear-side view Category:T Category:Adeptus Arbites Category:Artillery Category:Fortifications Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Equipment Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Space Marines Category:Weapons